


Forever

by Applepie



Category: Magic Kaitou
Genre: Destruction of Pandora, Gen, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pandora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-11
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito knew he couldn't be Kid forever. Now, with the Pandora found, Kaitou Kid will be no more. Now all he'll have left is his memories. No more teasing Nakamori-keibu, no more heists ... well, maybe just none of the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the roof of his house, Kaitou, clad in Kid's trademark uniform, stared longingly out into the moon. His face, for once, was blank, lacking his distinctive Kid grin. His white suit fluttered protectively around him as Kaito curled his fingers tighter around the Pandora Crystal. Involuntarily, memories of his father resurfaced his mind.

Father.  _They_  killed him for it. This so-called magical jewel. It wasn't fair. All his father wanted was a peaceful world. One where he could live happily with his family - one where _everyone_  could live happily with their families.

The Pandora glinted, bloody red, under the moonlight, as Kaito grasped it angrily in his gloved hand.

Would his father be proud? He finished the job just for him.

Kaito shook his head.  _Finished_? No. No, not yet. There was still much to do.

The Jewel had to be destroyed, so no one could  _EVER_  get their hands on it. And there was also the case of Kid himself. The character his father created - the one  _Kaito_ adopted to avenge his father.

Now that the Pandora Crystal was gone, would Kid have to disappear as well? That would probably be the case. After all, the job was done, and the quicker Kaitou disappeared, the harder time the Organization would have trying and track him down.

He stroked his suit possessively. The silk felt nice to his touch.

But… but, not matter how easy he was able to say it, doing it was another matter. Kid, although it hadn't been that long, was apart of him now. Kid gave him a purpose. A way to express his love for magic and tricks while helping humanity at the same time.

Granted he wasn't always helpful; misleading others, playing tricks on the officers –especially Aoko's father. Stealing other treasures that clearly had nothing to do with the crystal. But it was needed.

He had to keep the police off his trail and his goal.

He couldn't help it. No one was suppose to - allowed to - get hurt -not on his watch. His task was too dangerous for the police. He had to do it - for his father - for all the families. He had to do it alone.

From his first lesson of magic to his last, his father had trained him.

Poker Face.

That was his first lesson. It had been so helpful during his missions. Without it, he would have failed. Many times. Without it, there would've been no way he could have become Kaitou Kid. Without it… he didn't want to think what would have happened if he hadn't learnt it.

The thing was, he did. And it was all thanks to his father.

Perhaps Touichi didn't expect Kaito to become to the Kid, perhaps he did. Kaito didn't care. All he knew was that it had to be done. The Black Organization was his responsibility. His father and him. No one else could get involved.

His father left him this responsibility when he died. Whether anyone wanted him to or not, he was going to finish the job himself.

This was family related (in a way).  _His father would have wanted this._

_..._

Kaito gave a smile, fingering his monocle.

It was funny how this little thing could protect his whole identity. It was funny that his father thought of it. Where did he get it in the first place?

Kaito shook his head; his thoughts were running wild again. He needed to get back on topic. He needed to destroy the crystal. Now.

Like the Phantom Thief he claimed to be, Kaito jumped softly though the window below him, slipping in without a sound. The window had been left open as he planned. As he slipped in through the crack without even the telltale creak of the floorboards below him, Kaito couldn't help but feel a jolt of excitement tingle his skin. The rush, the adrenaline, the feeling of a plan well executed; it was like sneaking into buildings full of police and snatching the jewel right under their very noses. It was the feeling of accomplishment. He never realized how much fun he had during the heists - he would miss them so much.

Reaching to the room, Kaito pushed aside the painting of his father. He jumped in, wordlessly, soundlessly, fearlessly. He'd been here many times before.

The Kid's room.

Kaitou's lair. Everything he needed was in here, hidden in the safety of his own home.

With purposeful stride, Kaito walked straight to his target without a look back. With relish, he flung open a drawer, equipment clanging dangerously inside. His hand snatched up a sharp cane without a second glace, and quickly positioned himself above the crystal. Eye on the prize, his hand rose sharply, and - and...  _quietly shook with fear_.

**...**

This was his dream. He always dreamt of doing this, so why was he shaking? Why was he so scared?

The answer came to him as he asked.

_He would loose a little bit of his father if he did this._

Every heist he held, he knew it was for his father. Every time he did magic to distract the police, his father came to mind. Everyday, while planning a robbery, he knew his father would be right there beside him, rooting him on.

If the crystal was gone, what else would there be to remind Kaito of him?

What else would there be?

**...**

The cane slipped from his weak grasp, hitting the floor with a loud  **clang** as it rolled off to the side. The crystal fell beside it with a  **thud** , echoing through his house.

Kaito drew back into a corner.  _He couldn't do it!_

He wrapped his silky cape around himself, seeking warmth - protection. He slid wordlessly to the floor.

Why? Why now?

He had hoped for this moment for so long. Why couldn't he do it? Kaito could feel his eyes blur. Why couldn't he fulfill his father's last wish?

His top hat fell to the floor, discarded. Unwanted. His monocle was thrown in with it.

He didn't deserve the costume. Not at all. Never, if he couldn't fulfill its late owner's ambition.

 

**...**

**...**

The sounds of bare feet padded towards him.

Kaito didn't look up. If it was the police, he deserved to get caught.

A hand gently picked up the thrown monocle and top hat, and dusted them off. A hand was tenderly placed on his head, patting him, soothing him from his weeping.

"Don't cry, Kaito dear."

It was his mother.

Arms slid around him, hugging him. Trying to lift him from his gloomy spirits. "I'm always here beside you." she whispered softly.

He broke down at that.

Minutes, if not, hours passed. His tears started to dry.

"You can do it, son. Touichi believes in you. I do too."

How could he do it? He would loose the only part of his father left in this world. The Gem, Kid. They'd both have to disappear.

His mother could read his thought. "He'll still be here. In our pictures, on our minds. No matter what, no one will forget him. Not you, not me, not anyone."

Kaito listened.

"You'll be a great magician. You'll make everyone happy, like he did. You'll help every one remember the name Touichi with your magic, won't you?"

He nodded, not speaking. Afraid his voice would betray him.

His mother slid his hat on his head. She did the same with the monocle. "Destroy the crystal, won't you?" She asked soothingly as she got up, "It was what he would've wanted."

The words struck something in his chest, his heart. Kaito swiftly got up as well, trying to suppress his swaying. A slow burning fire began to light up in his cerulean eyes once more.

_"It was what he would've wanted."_

It was like the magic words of the performance.

**...**

Kaito took a deep breath, holding in his tears. If this was what his father wanted…

He swallowed his worries, he suppressed his fear. He cast aside his doubts and concerns as Kaito focused solely on the Pandora before him. His breathing hitched as he staggered over to the crystal. His mother was beside him every step.

Chikage lifted her son's hand, lightly putting the cast-aside cane into their limp clutch. she closed her hand around his own, smiling encouragingly as he looked up at her. "Go on." she urged.

Kaito's jaw clenched, trying to work a confident smile on his face. It failed, but his mother understood anyways, Kaito knew. He was ready. He could do this. He clutched his cane tightly. His mother's presence, and encouraging spirit gave him strength.

His mother believed in him. His father did as well.  _He had to finish the job._

For both of them.

He took the cane, he took gem.

One…

Two…

**Three!**

Katio shattered the crystal in one smooth movement.

Red sparkling shards scattered across the room like a tornado, whipping his black hair across his sweating face. His hair clung to his face. Silence clung to the air. Breathing seemed almost inexistent. And amongst this, Kaito stared, eyes wide and unseeing at the broken crystal before him, paralyzed. Did he really do it?

He swayed.

His emotions were all mixed up. Should he be happy the crystal was gone? Or should he be sad?

_How was he supposed to feel?_

The powder flew around him as the turned to face his mother. His cape swept the remains behind him. His tears threatened to fall once more.

His mother ran up and embraced him in a hug.

"There, there, let it all out."

Kaito did as he was told.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hours ticked by as Kaito sat in the kitchen sipping tea still in costume. He couldn't bear to take it off. His mother didn't mind.

His eyes were still red from the crying before.

"Before I retire, do you think, mom, that dad would - " His voice cracked slightly. He licked his lips before continuing on, " would let me do just one more job?"

His mother smiled, and Kaito took that as her response.

He slipped out the door.

It was late, but Kaito had a purpose. He knew where he was heading.

**...**

Katio stood on a lamppost. His cape fluttered gently behind him, shimmering sliver in the moonlight.

He stared down at the figure below him, sitting on a bench, thinking hard. He smirked.

_My finale._

_The last performance of Kaitou Kid - Kaitou 1412._

He cleared his throat. His Poker face on full force.

"Why Nakamori-keibu, what a pleasure! Thinking hard? Don't wear yourself out!"

The figure turned around before looking up. "YOU!"

"Catch me if you can! I'm the Ginerbread Man!" His contagious laughter echoed through the park.

And thus a goose chase started. They went everywhere from building tops to under the bridge. From sewage pipes to ladies' washrooms. Despite the teasing and taunts, they both were have a good time. Ginzo Nakamori enjoyed trying to catch Kid.

The thief was –dare he say it- fun. No one ever go hurt, and he gave him a good laugh at times.

**...**

Hours passed. Ginzo was sweating hard when Kid's voice finally stopped him.

He looked up. It startled him to see that he was in front of his own home. How did Kid know where he lived?

His thoughts were cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around him.

A feminine sultry tone crooned playfully at the older man, and even Kaito had a hard time keeping the smirk under the poker face. It wasn't his fault some of the officers believed he was a female, was it?

"You've caught me." He whined playfully. Nakamori blushed a deep shade of red, forgetting to cuff the Kid when he had the chance. Kaito just watched with amusement as the chief's face flushed. Hey, this was his last night; let him have some fun.

Releasing the poor man, Kaito changed his voice back to normal.

"On second thought," He showed his wrists, "I'm cuff-free. You still have more to work at!" He paused before giving a goofy smile. "Love Ya!" With that, Kaito disappeared with a puff of smoke.

**...**

With a sigh, Ginzo unlocked his front door, and went in, still in a daze about what the Kid had done. Was he...she a male or a female? The Kid was never straight about anything. Always with the tricks and riddles.

He sighed once more. Walking up the stairs, he stuck his hands in his pocket, and went to his room in a sulk.

He paused - Wait!

There was a letter in his pocket! He took it out and flicked on the light. So that's why the Kaitou hugged him! He wanted to place the letter of the next heist in his jacket!

He ripped the envelope open, thinking gleefully about how wonderful it would be if he was the first one to crack the code.

He smoothed out the letter on his desk. It read:

 

_Dear Nakamori-keibu,_

_Hope the run made you refreshed!_

_As sad as it is, I have to say, I'll be retiring now. No, I can't tell you the reason, but I though you might want to be the first one to know. I dare say, you've been so much fun to have around! Too bad you never caught me!_

_Do have a retirement party in the station for me, would you? Maybe I'll drop by._

_See you around!_

_Kaitou Kid._

**...**

The police chief growled. No, the Kid was not suppose to retire! He couldn't! Not before he caught him!

He slammed a fist on his desk.

No! It couldn't be true. Why?

He slid on the floor, uninspired to stand any longer. It just wasn't fair.

He had been chasing the Kid for years! Y _ears!_  He couldn't just retire like that!

_It just wasn't fair!_

 

Someone knocked on his door. "Daddy, is something wrong?"

Aoko.

He got up. "Nothing's wrong dear, go back to bed."

He turned off his light. His mind was set on one thing. He  **would**  have a retirement party for him, and the Kid better hope he'd show up. He'd better come and give him a reason for his retirement face to face.

No one could talk Nakamori out of his plan.

 

**...**

**...**

The party was perfect. He even had a cake made to look like a giant emerald. Let's see Kid try and steal that!

Nakamori looked around. All he could see was the blue uniforms of the officers. Not a speck of white caught his eye.

Where was the Kid? He said he would drop by!

"Daddy!"

He turned around. What was Aoko doing here?

He asked her.

"Well, since this is that Kaitou Kid's retirement party, I thought he might be here." She made a little circle on the floor with her foot. "Kaito's a fan of him, you know, and I thought I might get his autograph before he disappears forever…"

He smiled and patted her head. "That's very nice of you. Help me find Kid, would you?"

She nodded. "Sure, Nakamori-keibu!"

His head shot up. "What did you say?"

Aoko gave the Kaitou grin. Wait, not Aoko - Kid.

**_"Stop pretending to be my daughter, Kid!"_ **

Kid's grin widened. "Why, I don't know what you're talking about, daddy." he said, sweetly.

Nakamori glared at him. "Come here, you." He dragged him up to his office.

"Hey, hey! I'm retired. No handcuffing me!" Kaito pouted, watching as the Inspector plop down on his seat in his off.

The man gave him a half-hearted glare. "I wasn't planning to, but I will, if you don't stop pretending to be Aoko. That's the second time."

Kaito shrugged. "Hey, what can I say?" He stretched. "So, what do you want?"

"An explanation."

"No can do, sir."

"Fine, the gist of it then. Think of it as payment for using my daughter's look."

Kaito sighed. This man would never leave him alone if he didn't explain himself. And really, he did own him so much. "Fine. Some people killed my father because he wanted to destroy the Pandora Crystal, and they wanted to use it. The last crystal I stole was the Pandora. Now it gone, and I've finished my father's job."

He used his fingers as little puppet characters while telling his story. Truthfully, the finger puppets made to story even harder to follow.

"The Pandora Crystal?"

"Do your own research."

The Inspector glared. "Fine." he growled out, deep in thought. That was a lot more than Nakamori expected from the Thief. "At least that explains Kid's eight year absence." He muttered to himself. Nakamori looked up at Kaito, thinking hard.

"Anything else, Nakamori-keibu?"

The chief looked nervous. "Yeah," He paused, "Can I have your autograph?"

Kid couldn't help it. His poker face broke. He bursted out laughing. "What?"

The man scratched his face, avoiding eye-contact. "It's not for me; it's for Aoko. Perhaps she might want one for Kaito-kun like you said. She always liked him."

His poker face was officially useless today. Kaito's face turned red.

Was he hearing this right? WHAT? Aoko liked him?

Thankfully, the chief's eyes were elsewhere, still avoiding looking at him, or else his cover might have been blown.

"So?" He was impatient.

Kaito nodded. "Sure." With a puff, a pen and paper appeared before him. He scribbled his name on it, and quickly handed it over to him. "Here."

He turned around quickly, heading for the door.

"Thanks," He heard behind him.

Kaito waved his hand at the man, not turning around. He knew his face was still red, but that never affected his voice. "Enjoy! And don't forget your daily exercise! Can't have an old man like you getting chubbier than you already are, can we?"

He heard a growl.

He smirked.

" **I don't care if you're retired or not! Come back here, you! I'll teach you to make fun of an officer!** "

Kid took off. The Chief followed closely behind him, yelling threats.

It was like old times again. Except this time, Kaito wasn't in his Kid outfit. This time, he was dressed as Aoko.

**"GET OUT of my DAUGHTER'S costume!"**

**...**

Both men knew that perhaps this would be the last chase they would ever have together.

They both savoured the fun, and joy of the run.

_" **KID! When I catch you, you'll be VERY sorry you ever crossed with me!"**_

The crystal might have been gone, the Kid might have disappeared as well, but his memories were forever.

No one could take that away from him.

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
